rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 4
Participants Yami Namikaze, Hei Rikudo, Tenma Senju, Aoi Uchiha and Amaya Iburi. Arc log Hikari walked on silent steps as she slipped from the bedroom she shared with her husband. She closed the door as lightly as possible in hopes that it would not disturb him in his current state. Just as the door latched, a hand tapped her on the shoulder. A glance of her shoulder that sent her cornsilk hair rippling down her back revealed the nervous form of the Hokage’s assistant. The man was no taller than he and his giant eyes peered from behind thick glasses. “M m ma’am.” He stuttered not really looking her in the eyes. “I need to see Hokage-sama right away.” She raised an eyebrow at his words, a gesture of slight curiosity before her face shifted to a look of sympathetic concern. “I am terribly sorry, however the Hokage is in no shape to deal with anything but the most serious of business. Perhaps, there is some way I could help.” The man scratched his head as he debated whether he should deliver the message to her in the Hokage’s stead. “Well, I guess it is not exactly life threatening.” He said before handing her a scroll. Without bothering to reply to the man, she opened the seal on the scroll. In hastily scrawled kanji held the message. Son-goku was causing trouble in Kusagakure, the Kannabi Bridge area. The message went on to include how the Four-Tails was disrupting trade between Kusa and Konoha as no one could cross the bridge without the beast attacking and there was no other feasible way to easily get between the two villages. Several villagers from both Konoha and Kusa had been injured. Hikari rubbed her temples slightly and thought for a moment of waking the Hokage before she gave a slight shrug and headed to his office instead, ordering the assistant to follow. She was grateful that Heki had filled her in on the situation after their dinner so the information was fresh in her mind. There may very well be consequences of her taking action without the Hokage’s permission, however she was not completely useless and would deal with whatever they may be after the fact. With a careful eye, she scanned through the files pulling a few out and setting them on the desk. Hikari flipped through the files several times examining their words with caution before she had settled on five files, Yami Namikaze, Hei Rikudo, Tenma Senju, Aoi Uchiha and Amaya Iburi. They were all people who were skilled in their own way or had experience with the previous tailed beasts that had been captured. On five scrolls she scrawled out a message with the details of the mission, giving the location of the beast and beseeching them to meet at the Konoha gates and depart as soon as possible. Hei. An enigma of the darkest truths that lurked within man, a monster trapped within a vessel seeking for nothing. “Yet I see…. Everything.” His rasp voice came out of the void in which he slumbered, a tiny dark room with nothing more than a bed and small cabinet. On the ceiling there hung a single light bulb that was switched off at the moment, which meant the only thing one could see in the room were the Samsara eyes; marked with their traditional circular pattern. He grunted a few times before rolling on his side. There was no feeling in his gut yet for some reason he thought there should be. These were busy times and thing have been far too quiet for the Rikudo clan member as of late. Thus he wasn’t happy when he heard a knock on his door, it just removed his thoughts about the subject of being bored…. Could he even be bored? The messenger outside only saw the door open a little, before an invisible force pulled the scroll from his hand and slammed the door shut. Still laying down on his bed, Hei glanced through the information and furrowed his brow. “The four tailed best…” About an hour later he was seen standing underneath the Konoha gates, wearing nothing more than a simple white T-shirt with wide Shinobi pants tucked into ninja boots. Around his waist he wore a fold that almost brushed past the ground, and sstrapped to the rear-side of his waist were two Tonfa. His arms were folded in front of his chest, fingers kept warm under his biceps as the morning was cool. “Finally… I might see something not so useless that it twists my stomach…. This world is truly pathetic.” Shaking his head he moved to lean against the wall adjacent to the main gate and shut his eyelids while contemplating committing murder on at least a thousand people. A good way to keep calm. At least…. For Hei. : Waking from his sleep, he got up grabbed his scythe off the wall, walking towards the gate he was told to go to. Apparently it was another, tailed beast mission. For this one he grabbed a hand full of headsets that would allow him to speak to all of his team mates. He was wondering who would be with them and tried to think of a strategy based on the possible choices. He was closing in on the gate and stood atop it waiting for his allies to arrive. He was hoping that of all people Amaya would be here for him to help train her some more. Sitting on the gate, he put his fist on his chin and his elbow on his knee in his thinking pose for his strategizing on this mission. “This will be interesting.” -Tenma was sitting down on his bed, shining his blades, Luna and Sola, well when it came to luna it was more like he was wiping it with a cloth for no real reason other than it needed to be done. A knock sounded out at his door and he stood up from the side of his bed, placing the blades gently onto the bed and going to the door. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that fit snugly onto his slender body, his black hair came down over his left eye, a mask was pulled up to the bridge of his nose to hide his face from view and his blue eyes held a dark and lethal look. His pants were snug much like the shirt and he wore the typical black shinobi sandals. He opened the door only to be confronted by a man with a note, taking the note from the mans hand he turned away and closed the door silently, opening it and looking down to see what the note had said. "Another one...fun..." he said under his breath as he walked back to his room and picked up Luna and Sola, slinging them onto his back and fastening them into place so that they wouldn't fall off as he moved. He picked up 2 pouches and attached them to the small of his back and finally picked up a small headset he could use to talk to his team mates. He then walked to his window, looking back at the picture of his parents that he had placed face down, it was time he stopped trying to be like able and just be himself...even if himself was a lethal sadist who got his sick pleasure from hearing the screams of his enemies. He opened the window and let the breeze blow in his face for a slight moment as he jumped out onto the nearest roof top, and running at a high speed towards the gate in which they were to meet at. Once he arrived he looked around at the people who would be going on said mission with him, only to silently walk to a near by bench and take a seat, closing his eyes to wait for someone to say when they would be moving out to face yet another one of the Jinchuuriki, hopefully not taking casualties this time but if it happens it happens, the mission must be completed- After having a long training session about medical ninjutsu, she stopped seeing a messenger with a scroll coming towards her. Aoi took the scroll and read the information “merhh… the four tails” she sighed getting ready for the mission. Packing supplies for the trip, she packed at least to bags of Chakra replenishment pills, medical salts and some of her poison antidotes just in case. On the side of that she packed the regulars in the other pouches being; 20 Senbons, 12 kunais and 15 shurikans. Now ready she left her home in her regular shinobi attire. Soon arriving at the gates of konoha she saw a guy that she wasn’t sure who he was, yami namikaze, and tenma senju. “GOODMORNING TEAMMATES!!!” she smiled her usually bright and beautiful smile. I hope I don’t fuck up this time… She thought to her self. Aoi certainly did not want to fail in this mission, she wanted to prove she wasn’t a weak shinobi and bring pride to her name. : After finishing her morning yoga, Amaya prepared for yet another tailed beast mission. She didn't think she would get this many difficult tasks as a low rank genin, but she was content with the challenge. She enjoys being able to test out her abilities. Although she sees herself to be somewhat of a burden to everyone else, she tries her best to be somewhat of a help. She hoped that she would be able to use her new chakra flow ability on this mission, as well as get some training on how to use it when equipped with a bow and arrow. Her outfit was the usual bandaged chest wrap with black pants and plain dark ninja shoes. This time, however, she equipped her new bow and arrow she bought. It wasn't the best, but it'd have to do until she got her hands on a more advanced one. It was sanded to absolute smoothness, and the arrows were carefully handcrafted with care and sharpness. Her entire currency went towards getting her new weapon, but it was going to be worth it. With a deep exhale, she glanced at herself one last time in the mirror before heading out to the meeting spot. The village seemed peaceful as usual, which was always a good sight to see. Upon arriving at the gates that stood proud strong, a tall, familiar figure came into view. She stared at his posture, and wondered how on earth her Sensei could be so tall. Her emotionless, bored face managed to force a grin. "Good morning," she softly greeted him. She also turned her attention to the others and noded, acknowledging their prescence. Discordia: The air was dry and humid, an unusual heat spell for Kusagakure. Normally a raging river beneath the bridge was merely a trickle of a stream. Night had done nothing to cool off the temperature that had climbed past the one hundred mark on thermometers. Still, the clear night sky provided a beautiful backdrop of stars. Son-Goku sat several feet back from the tree line cloaked in shadow forty foot to the left of the bridge. His red fur and green skin were mute out by the camouflage and he had dialed his chakra down so that it was almost unregisterable. The only indication of his presence was the stench that only a massive gorilla baking in such high temperatures could make. His fists curled into the ground, forming little pits in the earth as his yellow eyes peered forward watching and waiting. This was all a game to him, though the meaning behind it was far more malevolent than his smirk let on. He was king of that bridge, for no other reason than he had decided it and he would remain so until the time when someone could rip it from him. Son-goku had made the mistake of one time allowing himself to be captured by the pesky humans and they would pay for it as long he was free. How they paid was just a creative game to him. Would it be falling to their death when the ground was ripped from beneath them? Would it be burned to a crisp from the flames of his fire chakra? His personal favorite was to hear the screams as he bathed them in lava or it was always nice to crush them with his own two hands. The very idea excited him and he rose to his feet, banging his fists against the bulky girth of his chest as his bellowing voice echoed through the area for miles around to hear his might He ignored everyone else as the group assembled, standing with arms folded and eyelids closed together; long lashes entwining as he uttered a sigh. One of the gathered Shinobi was a female who way far too loud when it came to Hei, especially for this time of the day. He glare in her direction and had to refrain for ripping her spine out and shoving it down her throat to shut her up; telling himself that she had o be autistic for this type of behavior. Furthermore everyone just seemed to stand still, nobody taking the task of leadership upon himself. Thus Hei did what Hei did, without shame or fear he just departed. His form immediately turned to a blur as he dashed off into the forest heading towards Kusagakure. Feet pushed off a large tree-trunk, elevating the Shinobi to a branch which stuck out of a tree 5 yards ahead. He made an excellent landing on the branch, balanced to perfection, and pushed himself off to the next branch; continuing the process at such velocity that his view turned blurry at the sides of his vision due to tunnel vision. Raven black hair blown back while a few bangs still fell over his forehead, eyes glaring dad ahead as if staring down a unseen point, After a good hour or so of travelling Hei had stopped upon a thick branch, waiting for the group to catch up, though his attention was jerked away by something… something immense. His sensory abilities managed to pick up on Son Goku even though they were still miles away, but he could clearly feel it… such massive amounts of chakra couldn’t belong to anything else in this general area; not unless something was very amiss. After the group caught up, assuming they did, he’d relay to everyone the information of having picked up on a massive chakra signature that most likely belonged to the Four Tails. He would then point both Sannin in the general direction before following, wasting no more words than required. He picked up the headsets and threw them to each person. Looking down at Amaya, he spoke in his calm tone “Good morning, Amaya.” Putting his head set in, he turned the volume down, he brought his neckband up to his eyes and covered them before activating the Byakugan so that he could see 50 meters in a 360degree radius. The cloth would hide any trace of the veins in his head showing so that no one would know that he had the byakugan. After everyone had their head sets in, he spoke with the demonic voice he used out of the village to mask his identity and strike fear into his opponents. “The formation will be Yami in the front, Amaya next, Aoi in the middle, Hei fourth, and Tenma bringing up the rear. We cannot fail this mission with a beast this close to us, move out and stay in formation until told what to do.” After finishing the speech, he jumped off the gate and into the trees, moving toward the source of chakra. Neurotech: -Tenma sighed as he sat down and listened to Yami, "Fine i'll bring up the rear..." his eyes then slowly drifted towards Aoi's back side. "Meh..." He exclaimed from the lack of interest in the female jounin, for some reason she just didn't appeal to him in that way...perhaps if she wasn't so loud and annoying he might be a bit more motivated to try and take interest in her. As he was tossed the headset he caught it, putting it on and turning it down to a very low volume in case the woman had wanted to yell anymore than she already was. He then waited for the group to take, once all of the members took off he himself would follow in pursuit, sticking to the formations the other sannin had formed.- Sublucia: Aoi looked at Hei and instantly they were mostly like not going to get along, they were like yin and yang. He had already taken off 5 yards ahead “this should be interesting” Aoi coughed out. Hei did not see like he was a team spirited guy, but either way he was part of the team so she wasn’t going to complain. Looking towards yami he threw headsets to everyone, catching it right in her hand she placed in on her left ear and heard his orders. In the formation Aoi would be in the middle of the group so seeing yami take off jumping into the trees she did the same at a medium pace so that Amaya could catch up and go in front of her. Jumping through the tree’s she followed Yami seeing as he probably could see Son gokus chakra. “Amaya be sure to keep your eyes out” she said in her soothing voice towards Amaya. Something in Aoi’s head knew today was going to be a long ass day just by the start of it. Amaya put the headset on her right ear, and turned the volume to medium. Using her index finger and thumb, she moved her face mask up so it fit more snuggly onto her face. She nodded in an understanding matter when he directed the formation, and followed closely behind him, focusing the chakra on the bottom of her feet so she would be able to keep up with his speed. He was the fastest shinobi in Konoha, after all. Her attention turned to her hand, which unintentionally turned into smoke. "Ugh," she mumbled annoyingly, "What a drag." She continued on, slowly materializing again. "Sensei," she quietly called out to him, "Could you tell me more about this beast?" She inquired a bit embarrassed. Her attention turned to the boy that was ahead of everyone else. Those eyes, the eerie prescence, it was him. Perhaps he doesn't remember her, but she decided it was best to stay quiet and study him from a distance. Aoi's soothing voice calling her caused her eyes to fleet over, and she felt at ease. "I'll do my best," she softly spoke, and waited for Yami's answer. The five shinobi that had been chosen for the quest of sealing the Four-Tails would have little incident as they traveled through the day into the night amongst the forest that would bring them to the bridge that was now claimed by Son-Goku. Kannabi Bridge was rather simplistic in design, just an expanse of bricks and stone roughly twenty feet wide and a hundred feet long stretching forty foot over the gorge that was where the almost dried up river. There were no adornments or decorations that stood out besides a four foot wall of red brick along the edges to help crosses from avoiding the steep drop over the side. As they arrived, the stench of Son-Goku would cling to the air, gagging those with a weaker stomach as it was magnified in the sweltering drought. The giant beast maintained his vigil in the same location, waiting to see what this new group would do. He sensed five of them arriving and could tell by the way that they seemed to dash from tree to tree at such great speeds that they were not the normal type of humans that took their time crossing with carts of goods and the likes. The beast’s eyes began to scan the tree line for whatever they had planned. His nocturnal vision made it easier to see movement like the ruffle of a tree in the canopy or someone approaching the foot of the bridge across from him. He had seen teams like this before and was almost insulted that they would attempt to tame him with only five members. The beast’s four crimson tails swished behind him in agitation, he would have special plans for them. White noise shot through his ear, sending a spark of pain through his eardrums, before his device managed to make a clear connection with the others. Some time earlier Yami had thrown a headset which was caught by an invisible force; gravity. Minute control move the headset through air after which it moved onto Hei’s ears as if an invisible person put them on for him. He made a quick mental note of the Nammikaze’s byakugan, a dojutsu which would synchronize well with his own. Hei had relayed the information of on Goku its whereabouts to Yami and waited for the Sanin to pass his location before setting off after the group. His position in the formation was right behind the girl who proved a nuisance, leading him to wonder why she held the protected position. Yet the answer was pretty clear, she had to be a medical nin. The most useless of Shinobi…. He thought to himself, cursing under his breath at these people who saved the lives of those who deserve to die. Now night had fallen, as they approached the forest border; still in formation, or at least he was. His rinnegan could make out the massive beast further up ahead, leading him to talk in the microphone attached to his headset. “Deathscythe, have you seen it? What’s our plan of action. Over.” Hei’s voice had even more of a rasp to it over the microphone, talking most sternly and void of emotion. 15 meters away, he could see the beast. Using the byakugan, he was near amazed at how intricate the chakra flows inside the body were. Hearing Hei speak caught his attention instantly which he had already made a plan for this. Speaking and signaling with his hands, he pointed to the left of him which would have been the left of the tailed beast as well was staring at the bridge there for would never see the attacks coming inside since its attention was so fixated on the bridge. “Hei and Tenma, go left. Amaya and Aoi, follow me. Stop at the edge of the forest.” Jumping through the trees in the forest to his right, he stopped at the edge hidden in the leaves from the beast itself. He assessed the situation, a bridge was between them and the beast was standing at the edge. Speaking into the mic again, his demonic voice fluctuated so that it echoed through the ear piece with a sinister ring, “We attack it from this side of the bridge, I will hit the ankles with wind. Hei, use enough gravity from the top of it to pull it down into the water. Tenma use a wave to submerge it in water, don’t use all your chakra on the wave though. Amaya, use chakra flow on that water when I go to use my Chidori Nagashi and paralyze it. The goal is to get it to fall into the ravine under the bridge. Ready? Let’s go” He swiftly removed the scythe of his back and made a single slash of it to hit the back of its knees with the most powerful cutting force he could bring from it, swinging his scythe that was covered in the Flying Swallow tail. The wind had force enough to cut deep into the weak spot at its ankles and make it easy for even a slight amount of gravity to pull it back. -Hearing the voice of the male that told him to go to the left in order to get the beast to fall into the ravine, once he had landed in the position he was told to move to by his fellow Sannin, He formed the hand sign known as "Snake" and spoke out "Water Release:Exploding Water Colliding Wave" He then expelled a large amount of water that would take up at least 10% but that would be enough to at least reach the beasts hips, this would be much like getting hit by a wave at the beach that would either knock you off balance or completely knock you over. A simple “Ok. Over” was spoken in reply to the Sannins plan of attack. Though it looked like an effective set of actions, Hei couldn’t help but note the rashness of the plan. He had not a single ounce of fear for this beast or anything else, yet to instantly initiate an attack at something which could possibly overwhelm our expectations… it just didn’t seem right. He frowned while running behind Tenma who stopped just before running into the ravine; instead expelling large amounts of waves upon the beast it lower section and into the ravine itself. As Tenma had stopped, Hei jumped up and over him before making use of the Flight Technique to hover about 7 yards above the Water-using Shinobi. The Rinnegan staring down at Son Goku with vicious intensity as Hei reached out with his left hand towards the beast. His voice merciless as he spoke out “Ban’in Tensho.”. Upon the technique its release, the air around the airborne ninja distorted, causing his garments to flap wildly at the force released by this technique. A force of pure gravity which aimed to take hold of the Tailed beasts its shoulder-up physique before pulling on it with an overwhelming amount of gravitational pull that’d surely jerk the beast down in the water-filled ravine. The fact that Tenma’s waves aimed to knock the legs from underneath the giant ape only increased the power by which said ape was topped over and pulled down into the ravine; adding its falling momentum to the Ban’in Tensha. If the beast was anything but majestic its neck would’ve snapped as well during that wicked surge of pulling force. Following behind Yami, His voice vibrated threw her ears telling both herself and Amaya to follow him. “Gottcha” she answered back as she followed him to the right with Amaya. Aoi had stopped gracefully on her feet at the edge of the forest as told. Hidden by bushes she cracked her knuckles, listening to the plan it sounded solid. Aoi waited back and waited for further directions but just in case she kept her guard up holding kunai in both hands. Closing her eyes she concentrated so that she could hear exactly what was going on. Breathing out she could hear Hei starting his part in the plan “so far things seem to be going good” she whispered to herself. Son-Goku was hit with the force of the wind that tore through his fur and tendons, causing him to roar out as the waves crashed over him and he was pulled into the ravine. As he fell, his body twisted and contorted and he landed with a thud on the giant pads of his feet. His massive fist came down with a thud and he poured chakra into the ground causing the earth before him to explode into a volcano of lava. “Flower Fruit Mountain” He bellowed as lava and flaiming rocks and boulders flew through the air, deadly shrapnel to those in the area. Smoke filled the air from the blast which would cause eyes to burn and sting. He used it as much as an attack as it was a diversion and traveled down the almost dried river bed the opposite direction of the bridge. As he moved, he ignored the pain in his legs and worked to build up his chakra. With the blind fold over his eyes, he was guarded from the ash and dust in the air around a tree he was standing in that was just to the right of the bridge Son Goku was walking away from. His scythe was in hand and he was watching the path of the tailed beast as it walked using the powers of the byakugan. Speaking into the microphone of the headset he was wearing since the mask on his face covered his mouth and nose, he made a quick decision for them all to follow “Hei, clear the air and strike at the neck with the best attack you have. Tenma, create a water wall in front of Son-Goku. Those with long range attack aim for the spot directly between his skull and his neck, strike at the exact same time. I’ll use the Chidori true spear, aim for the exact spot that I do. Aoi, use any skills you have that are long ranged.” Throwing his scythe forward so that it was spinning under his palms, he spun it over his head, around his back and then stopped it back on the holster on his back. He did the seals for Chidori and aimed his hand out to the back of sun goku’s neck for the chakra point he could see in it. Running across the edge of the ravine, until he was in range of the chakra point, though he went a little closer just in case it kept walking before Tenma used his water wall. The Chidori increased his movement speed to reach the point he needed to be extremely fast on top of his already extremely fast natural speed. This was meant as a marker for the others to aim for. The Chidori was targeting the center of the neck of Son Goku where the skin would be weakest hoping that his team mates were prepared to help in this attack. After aiming, he sent the Chidori out in the shape of a spear at the beast’s neck in a beam of molten hot lightning that had an almost solid composition to it. If it hit, he would make it branch out inside the neck with 18 spikes that punctured the inside, just passing the wind pipe and one into the spot where the jugular would be though it would cauterize the artery. It was directed to completely miss vitals but cause enough damage to knock it out. Neurotech: -As smoke filled the area from the large beast creating a volcano eruption he quickly formed the hand seals "Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake, Tiger" , putting his hand next to his mouth he blew downwards to the ground as a giant wall of water is erected that would form around both Hei and Tenma, blocking the lava, turning it into igenus rock, and all the shrapnel getting pushed away due to the force of the water. He continued exerting chakra until he was sure the lava and shrapnel was no longer coming at them. Once her dropped the jutsu there was a pillar of the black rock. " Theres no nearly enough blood in this..." He said sounding genuinely disappointed.- He was unable to hear the commands through his headphones due to the thundering noise of erupting lava after Son Goku had been pulled down into the ravine. Hei’s eyes then widened as he saw Tenma’s wall of water barely rise up in time to protect him from said large quantity of lava and perilous ashes. This Senju knew what he was doing, but where had Yami gone? Hei’s rinnegan was unable to look through the water and through the ashes, thus he turned left and flew a few yards past the wall of water. He had to fly aside of a piece of debris that fell down after being launched up by the ape before being able to take a look at the scene below him. He saw the tailed beast on the ravine floor a short distance directly ahead before spotting Yami run down the side of the ravine its wall while performing handseals; which led to the conclusion that the Sannin was moving in for an attack. I must not have heard him, shit, screw these headsets…. He took the apparatus from his head and chucked it away before shouting down to Tenma who stood below him. “Yami is engaging!” After which his dove down towards the back of Son Goku, flying at such velocity that he left a ripple in the air where he had departed. By the time that the Deathscythe had formed and aimed his Chhidori, Hei slashed his left hand out in front of his own chest to create an invisible blade of compressed air that spanned a good 4 yards. The blade of wind aimed to slash the Four tailed beast its spine just under the nape of the neck; where Yami aimed his chidori spear that flashed bright while extending from from the Namikaze’s hand in a direct line to Son Goku where it would aim to pierce the skin. The reason that Hei aimed his attack below that of his team mate was that his wind would otherwise interfere with the Chiori. Both Yami and Hei were about 7 yards up and behind the back of Son Goku, Yamy standing against the ravine wall due to sending chakra to his feet while Hei flew in place to Yami’s left side. i*) Discordia: Not bothering to look behind himself, Son-Goku ran forward his speed increasing with each step as the pain in his legs became numb from the rush of the battle. Assuming that they would pursue his escape, the Four-Tails would need to make a stand. With his Gorilla like reflexes and the added abilities of being a tailed beast, he began to jump around from left to right and up and down. He was creating a moving target that would be far harder to hit than if he ran on a straight path. Before he stopped and spun to face his attackers. He pounded his boulder like fists into the ground sending an intense wave of chakra into the ground. The sound echoed through the air before the walls of the cavern exploded on both sides of the beast extending fifteen feet in each direction. As he straightened both attacks hit him, the fur and skin of his chest peeling apart in a massive gash from the wind while lighting coursed through his body and dropping him to the ground as the rubble fell. The bottom of the cavern was littered with twelve feet of rocks and debris while the cavern walls had looked like the hands of god had torn chunks from them. The two ninja who had been following him and delivered the blows would have to contend with the explosion with no visible warning and only the sliver of a second it took his chakra to flow through the Earth before it had occurred. Mighty Son-Goku’s massive form lie twitching in a self-made grave beneath the after mass of the attack. With a bouldering roar the fearsome beast smashed massive fists into the ground while releasing chakra and raw force of such levels that is caused for the ravine walls to collapse around them. After the shockwave had traveled up the wall it came out with such a tremor that cracks ran up to the highest edge of the Ravine before massive slabs and chunks of rock came falling down. Hei flew motionless, trapped amidst the falling pieces of lethal debris that began to fall down towards him, he could hear the grinding and rumbling noise of a stone avalanche before it bore down on him and everything went quiet. The walls directly around him had actually lowered over 5 yards, as more and more rock fell down up until the point where the ground upon which laid the tailed beast was hidden under more than 15ft of stone. A large dust-cloud expanded from where the natural structure had been forced to partially collapse, obscuring anyone from viewing what occurred down there. Hei was nowhere to be seen. The Shinobi was gone… eaten by the wrath of a disaster made happen. His existence whipped away from this earth. Deep within the thick cloud of dust, some stones began to tremble, then more fiercely as if something occurred underneath. And then from nowhere Hei’s form was seen flying through a 6yard slab of stone, while pulling on something huge, breaking through the thing at such speeds that it caused the stone to shatter into countless of pieces. In his hands he held onto one of Son Goku’s legs while growling under the strain of lifting such an immense weight. Hei’s figure was covered in blood and cuts, clothing torn apart, hair filled with thick dust the same dust that had begun to settle, revealing the Shinobi in mid-air. After taking a few seconds to gather his strength, he heaved with all his might while spinning in mid-air to use the force of momentum in order to swing the Tailed beast up on the high and untarnished section of the Ravine wall further up ahead. The massive beast flew most gracefully (not) while unconscious before making a hard landing on the ground that caused for the earth to shake; grunting in his sleep as if uncomfortable. Soon after tossing the beast Hei made a sloppy descent before landing upon his knees in a slide, panting and covered in sweat. Breaking free from that deadly trap while still managing to pull out the four tailed beast had been extremely taxing, yet the objective was secured. He whipped his forehead with the back of his hand, his visage still calm and void of emotion even though his body was a mess. In the distance he saw the other Shinobi and wondered how they had come out without as much as a scratch. They probably ran like cowards without even thinking about why we are here in the first place, now I know why I was sent out with a team rather than working alone… you chose well however troublesome your choice Hokage. This race of man will never change… they will always be mere pests… infidels. He grabbed the Tailed beast by one of its limbs and began to set off for Konoha regardless of what the others were doing; slowly making progress while breaking several trees unlucky enough to be in his path and the beast he pulled along. “This is going to be a long night….”